Another Suitcase
by Chantal Flameshadow
Summary: During the 7th year end of term whateveryoucallit, Sirius pours out his soul in a song. JPLE, RLSB slight slash, don't like don't read. T for language


**A/N: I'm going to put up my first one shot without my beta's knowledge. Shh! Don't tell her! Our little secret, 'kay? The song is Another Suitcase in Another Hall from Evita by Andrew Lloyd Webber – A FUCKIN GEINIUS! And though I don't expect them _all _to know this song (or to know about this musical at all, because I don't think it was made in the 1970's), it seems good for a story. Oh, and one more thing: I might be switching between Sirius and Remus' points of view and I'm not gonna tell you when. Mostly 'cause _I _might not know. XD Muahaha. Good luck, I hope this is acceptable!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a week until the end of the year, until the end of his days at Hogwarts. The day of the end-of-year ball was finally upon the 7th years and the Gryffindor boy's dormitories were in an uproar. Someone lost their favorite tie…

"James Potterrrrr!" **(1) **Sirius Black was a force to be reckoned with in his anger, gray eyes blazing with fury, his face red depending on how mad he was. Things went flying; no one won. Only one person knew how to calm such rampaging anger and he was currently hiding under his bed, laughing his ass off. This person was none other than Remus Lupin.

He was the one that had taken Sirius' tie, a dark red one subtly patterned with red roses. It was just a plot to get a rise out of Sirius (cleverly planned by he and Peter) at James' expense. Amber eyes watched James dodging Sirius' hexes even though he knew now was the time to interfere; all he could do was think of how incredibly sexy he looked in his black suit and shirt. Heh. He looked like he was going to a funeral. Suddenly, the werewolf was shocked out of his thoughts by the object of his affections.

"There's my tie! You stupid prat; I'm surprised at you, Moony!" Anger immediately died from his eyes as the reclaimed his tie and hung it around his neck, grabbing Remus' hand and dragging out from under the bed. He laughed at the guilty look on Moony's face, eyes wide and hair mussed. Sometimes he underestimated Remus, at his own peril of course. But today he would be able to see if he really _was _underestimating the werewolf, every touch, every glance – it meant something. And today, he would find out what.

"I'm sorry, your majesty!" Remus bowed as well as he could while lying on the floor, making small bowing kind of motions with his hands. "Have I ruined your royal clothing?"

"Of course you have, you peasant! But…" He grinned and knelt down beside his friend, eyes glittering with mischief. "Kiss me and I'll forgive you."

Did he mean that? Did Sirius Black, the man-whore of Hogwarts, actually offer to kiss him? …Nah. _But that look in his eyes…playful, but…it seems like he means it. _"A-are you serious?" he asked softly.

"Of course I'm Sirius!" ((I'm sorry I couldn't help myself.)) He laughed and pulled Remus up, casually turning around to hide the fear in his eyes. _What were you thinking, you dunce? Are you stupid? He probably thinks you want to molest him now. Hm…not a bad idea…_He tactfully ignored James' protests as he shoved him out of the way of the mirror and started to…well…tie his tie. His fingers fumbled for a second as he thought, _What would it be like to kiss Moony? It would probably be soft and sweet, like all that damn chocolate he eats. _Sirius grinned at himself in the mirror and adjusted his tie as James called him for about the third time.

"Padfoot! Are you off in la-la land or what, let's _go._"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, sorry mate." James was the only one still waiting for him upstairs when he grabbed his guitar from the closet and a sheet of paper from under the mattress. He tossed his hair in an attempt to get it out of his eyes, only succeeding in making it worse. Grinning, he walked past an almost spitting James ("I'm supposed to be Lily's date, you wanker! Hurry up!") and almost skipped down the stairs. He sighed wistfully and touched the wall.

"I'm going to miss this old place, aren't you Prongsie? So many memories, so many friends…so many birds…"

"You and your bloody birds! Just hurry up and get to the Common Room before I break that thing over your head."

"Yes, sir; right _away, _sir!" He bowed and started to go faster down the stairs when he remembered the piece of paper in his pocket. He turned around and went back up the stairs until he was level with James. "Um…Jaime?"

Uh-oh. Sirius only called him Jaime when he wanted something. "Yeah?"

"Do you know this song? I mean…how to sing it?" He pulled out the paper and handed it to his best friend who unfolded it and read it over quickly.

"Yeah, I remember this song. You wouldn't stop singing it when you were obsessed with Andrew Lord Webster or something…"

"It's Andrew _Lloyd Webber _and the man's a bleeding genius!"

"Right." James rolled his eyes. "Why did you need to know if I could sing it?"

"Well, I…" Sirius rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the floor. "I need someone to sing the harmony**(2) **during the chorus."

"When are _you _singing?"

"As soon as we get downstairs. Dumbledore said I could be the entertainment."

"Er…alright. But wait, this means I'll have less time to spend with Lily!"

"You'll have the whole night with her, mate, I just need you for the one song. Please, James, this is important."

Adjusting his glasses over his nose, James sighed and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders as they began to go to the Common Room. "I'll be there for you. It would be a shame to back down this far, eh?"

"Mr. Padfoot would like to agree with Mr. Prongs that it would have been a shame if his loyalty dried up at such a crucial moment."

"Mr. Prongs was seriously considering letting Mr. Padfoot go on his own with a shitty chorus."

"Then Mr. Padfoot would have had to kick Mr. Prong's arse."

They grinned at each other as they entered the Common Room and almost instantly, James ran into the opened arms of Lily ("She _finally _said yes!") and kissed her deeply. Sirius turned away from the couple and smiled at Remus. "Alright there? Had enough of these two sickening lovebirds?"

"Indeed. We'll meet you two down there," Remus called as he and Sirius exited the portrait hole.

Silence stretched between them as they walked to the Great Hall, Sirius busy with making sure he knew the song sideways and slantways and longways and backways and squareways and front ways and any other ways that he could think of.**(3) **He couldn't get this song wrong under any circumstances.

Remus was still wondering if the earlier comment about kissing Sirius was he just being Sirius or something more. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't get the thought of kissing Sirius out of his head. He felt slightly cursed.

They entered the Great Hall just in time for James to come running up behind them and manage to tackle them _both _to the ground, much to the displeasure of Sirius.

"You bleeding idiot! You could've broken my guitar!" Before Sirius could start really wailing into James, the sound of the students clapping distracted him. _Dumbledore must have said something. _

"Heh. Thank you, thank you. Please, no more applause." The nervous young man faked a blush as he made his way through the crowd to the stage Dumbledore had set up. How in the world did the old man manage to make the Great Hall look…great, for lack of a better word? Even when there was nothing in it but 7th years and some circular tables. He nodded as James took the stage as well and suddenly grabbed the microphone.

Sirius was a little too shocked to mind that James stole his mic as he watched with wide gray eyes as his friend started to speak.

"Er…right. Um, before Sirius starts to sing anything, I have to say something first. Everyone here knows that I've been chasing after Lily for…seven years now? And she finally agreed to go out with me. But…" He cleared his throat. "I want more than that and…with all this with Voldemort, life's too short to let a good thing go and…uh…LilyEvanswillyoumarryme?" It took about two seconds for everyone in the Great Hall to realize what he just said and everyone, including an extremely stunned Sirius started clapping and cheering, Lily's cries of 'yes! Yes, I'll marry you!' almost getting lost in the din.

Sirius reclaimed his mic and calmed the students down, glaring reproachfully at James. "Good on ya, mate! And I'd personally like to thank you for stealing my thunder." He rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of the stage, moving the mic so that it was directly in front of him. James sat next to him and suddenly, everything was real. What he was trying to do and how he was doing it. _Do or die, Black. _

"This is for someone special that maybe, just maybe I might have a chance with." He started playing, fingers trembling on the strings; he sang.

"I don't expect my love affairs will last for long  
Never fool myself that my dreams would come true  
Being used to trouble, I anticipate it  
But all the same I hate it.  
Wouldn't you?

So what happens now?"

He looked straight at Remus as James sang, "another suitcase in another hall."  
"So what happens now?"  
"Take your picture off another wall."  
"Where am I going to?"  
"You'll get by, you always have before."  
"Where am I going to?"

"Time and time again I said that I don't care  
That I'm immune to gloom  
That's I'm hard, through and through  
But every time it matters  
All my words desert me  
So anyone can hurt me  
And they do.

So what happens now?"  
"Another suitcase in another hall."  
Tears sprang unbidden into Sirius' eyes. "So what happens now?"  
"Take your picture off another wall?"  
"Where am I going to?"  
"You'll get by, you always have before."  
"Where am I going to?"

"Call in three month's time and I'll be fine  
I know."  
He shrugged. "Well maybe not that fine  
But I'll survive anyhow  
I won't recall the names and faces of each sad occasion  
But that's no consolation  
Here and now.

So what happens now?"  
"Another suitcase in another hall."  
"So what happens now?"

Unbeknownst to the pair onstage, Remus had been inching closer and closer to the singers, never missing the sad looks Sirius was giving his guitar. When he had locked eyes with Sirius when the song started, he knew. He knew that the song was for him, no matter how unfitting to the situation it might seem. But one of his best friends in the whole world was singing to him, _for _him, hoping at a chance for love.

And that's what he would get.

"Take your picture off another wall."  
"Where am I going to?"  
"You'll get by, you always have before."  
"Where am I going to?"

Remus joined in with the last line, "don't ask anymore," before kissing Sirius full on the lips.

The Hall fell silent, hushed whispers buzzing like insects. How long had they been together? Was that song really for Remus? That damn bookworm just stole the hottest guy in Hogwarts!

Gently, Remus pulled away and smiled at the shell-shocked Padfoot. "I love you, Sirius."

"I…I love you, too, Remus." They kissed again and knew that from that moment on, they could face the world no matter what. And they would do it together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hee! Footnotes! **

**1. Remember this from Pirates of the Caribbean 2? "Jack Sparrrroooow!" – Davy Jones**

**2. I couldn't remember if that was the harmony or the background to save my life so I just wrote harmony.**

**3. From Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, starring Gene Wilder, not _daring _to be confused with Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, starring Johnny Depp. "It's an elevator."**

**"It's a Wonkavator. An elevator can only go up and down, but the Wonkavator can go sideways and slantways and longways and backways..."**

**"And frontways?"**

**"...and squareways and front ways and any other ways that you can think of."**


End file.
